Summer Rain
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Sweenett. One-shot. Short and quick. Please R&R. I'd be ever so greatful.


"Rolls So Deep"

**"Rolls So Deep"**

**-Aqualung**

A/N: ItalicsThe song. Please Review. I'd be ever so greatful. It's my birthday. Come on!

She stormed out of the room. Her heavy, worn boots clunking against the broken wooden floor. The sound blended in with the summer storm outside. No rain poured, but the sound of thunder shook the air as he stood in that room glaring pointlessly at the doorway. He relaxed at little, realizing that she wasn't going anywhere. She needed him. He needed her. They both knew it. She wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett sat downstairs pounding on the dough. Her insides brewing. That blasted man! And suddenly she stopped pounding the dough, and sat in one of her booths and thought to herself...thought about what would become of her...if she went far away.

_I'm gonna teach myself to drive  
Down the road on the other side.  
I'm gonna set myself alive  
To put some fire in my soul._

She thought about Toby. And Mr. Todd. And her love life...that really didn't seem to exsist anymore anyway. It had vanished in the dark along with all the happy days that seemed to only have lasted for several seconds. Sometimes she knew she was asking for too much. And she was only gunna get half of what she wanted. __

Could've told you a million lies  
Given everything to compromise  
But you could run for a million miles  
And still have nowhere to go.

She didn't have nowhere to go. She could just run. Just walk...until her feet couldn't take the pain. She could end up like Lucy. She looked up at the ceiling, as if heaven would drop an answer onto her shoulders. She'd do anything for him. Anything. __

It's like lightning in a clear blue sky.  
There's a storm but you keep it inside  
It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
And it rolls...it rolls  
It rolls so deep.

She sighed...and finally lost it. She trudged to her room and packed a bag. A bag, just one measly bag, two dresses...and a small gold locket. With that she walked out. Saying nothing to sleeping Toby, or the oddly confused Mr. T she left pacing feriously upstairs.__

You're gonna have to wait awhile.  
Tune it in on another dial  
Cause every time that you make me smile  
Blood bursts out of a stone.

She walked out just as it actually started to rain. It poured like hell. But hell probably didn't poor like this...it probably rained blood. The blood from their misfortunate customers. She flinched. She wasn't evil. At least she didn't think.__

And if I have to be myself again  
Drown our tears in the pouring rain  
It's the end of the holiday  
And you don't wanna go home.

She would have thought though...many...many years ago. When she was that innocent little girl watching the world from a far. But she couldn't go back to those years. Things had changed too much from them. She had nobody to relate to her, to talk to her. She couldn't talk to Toby...he wouldn't understand. You would think Mr. Todd would...but he didn't. She just couldn't go back to where she came from. __

It's like lightning in a clear blue sky.  
There's a storm but you keep it inside

It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
And it rolls...it rolls  
It rolls so deep. Yeah!  
It rolls...it rolls so deep.

She stood there for a heartbeat, before running. Yes, Nellie Lovett ran like hell down the gloomy streets of London. Every little droplet of rain shed a tear. For the rain had washed away the hope long ago. She sprinted down every sidewalk of misery, and through the dark cobblestone alleyways, but didn't make it very far before somebody grabbed her. __

I wanna feel it everyday  
I wanna feel it everyday everyday

She didn't want anybody. She didn't turn around. She could either be looking at her hero or her death. You never really knew which one. You couldn't tell. She liked the feeling of being free though...it was all hers...and nobody else's. __

It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
And it rolls  
It's like lightning in a clear blue sky  
There's a storm but you keep it inside  
It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
And it rolls so deep, yeah.  
It rolls...it rolls so deep, yeah.  
It rolls...it rolls so deep.

The hand turned her around violently, as she looked up into the cold, and familiar eyes of the infamous Sweeney Todd. He looked at her as if she was crazy. Both stood there drenched in rain...which she secretly knew should be blood. "Wot are ya doing out 'ere Mista T?" She questioned him__

It's like lighting in a clear blue sky  
There's a storm but you keep it inside  
It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
It's like thunder when I look in your eyes  
It's like thunder when I look in your eyes

"I ran afta an insane woman." he said staring straight down at her. She looked up at him bravly and said "I wasn't gonna go nowhere." He said nothing for just a split second...before responding, "I know love, I know. But you out here could easily mean catching your death." She looked around...wanting to break free again. She struggled and little animal like sounds escaped from her wet lips. He held a tight grip on just one shoulder before forcing her around and kissing her.

There they were. Kissing-- in the ever so famous summer rain.


End file.
